


Shamelessly Pink

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endless Waltz, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is away, travelling with the circus. Desperately horny, Quatre hitches a ride on his favorite toy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamelessly Pink

Trowa was gone all of three days before Quatre couldn’t stand it anymore. His brunette lover left to tour with the circus and wouldn’t be back for five more weeks. Quatre already missed him terribly. He missed the deep baritone voice. He missed running his fingers through his love’s soft brown hair. He missed his sparkling green eyes and how they squinted when he laughed. He missed the private smiles and intimate kisses. Quatre groaned and flopped down, sulking. The mattress springs squeaked beneath his back.

Trowa gave him a good, thorough fucking before he’d left. The kind that made him tingle for hours, even days after. That delicious tingle had begun to wear off and damn it all if he didn’t need another good fuck and pronto.

His bored and wandering mind shifted to the mind-blowing sex they’d had three nights ago. The evening started out with Quatre sinking down onto his lover’s hot, velvety cock and fucking himself to a messy orgasm.

Then Trowa had tipped him back onto the bed, slung the blond’s legs over his shoulders, and dicked him so hard into the mattress, he’d forgotten his own name.

They’d ended their tryst with Quatre face down, bent over the foot of the bed, screaming filthy obscenities in Arabic, while Trowa plundered his hot depths to a roaring climax.

Quatre's throat vibrated in a heady moan at the memory. His cock filled with blood and throbbed. The greedy little opening between his legs gave a pathetic twitch.

Okay, yes. It was time to play.

Quatre clutched the elastic waistband of his sleep pants and pushed them down over his hips and thighs. His skin quivered in the cool air. His cock caught on the edge of the pants and then bounced free, slapping his belly. It arched over his abdomen, the tip flushed and leaking.

The blond gave it a reassuring stroke, breath hitching as the touch rippled through his groin and sent delightful waves along his extremities. He fondled his cock and balls for a moment, imagining his brunette lover lowering his face over his groin. He imagined the gleam in the sultry green eyes as Trowa’s lips parted and his tongue peeked out to lick along the length of Quatre’s aroused penis.

He imagined Trowa’s wet mouth sucking his balls in and feeling the hot press of his tongue against the sensitive skin. Then, his lover would lift his head and swallow the blond’s cock. The tip of Quatre’s engorged erection would brush against the back of his lover’s throat. Trowa’s long, brown bangs would sweep across the soft skin of his belly.

Quatre dipped his head back and murmured as the visions in his mind’s eye sent an erotic thrill throughout his body. His cock jerked in his hand and he let it go, not wanting to leap off the blissful edge just yet. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

He wrestled the rest of his clothing off and rolled over, completely naked, reaching down under the bed for the wooden box that waited patiently for moments like these.

His fingers closed around it and he pulled it out and up onto the bed. Shaking with anticipation, he flipped the lock and opened the top. Nestled inside was his favorite dildo. It was pink and glittery and almost as large as his lover’s cock.

Reverently, the blond wrapped his fingers around it and lifted it out, discarding the box somewhere near the foot of the bed. He reached over towards the nightstand and dug around for his favorite lubricant. It was strawberry flavored and it warmed the skin on contact.

Quatre grasped the tube and popped the cap, squirting some into his hand. With trembling fingers, he reached down between his legs and hissed as they came in contact with his hungry opening. He spread the lube around the rim and then dipped his index finger inside. A soft sound of gratification escaped his lips as a second digit joined the first.

He fucked himself on his fingers for several minutes until his hips began rising off the bed of their own accord. He reluctantly pulled them out, reaching for the toy.

He spread more lube over the fleshy silicone shaft, the faint scent of strawberries wafted across his nose, and pointed the tip against his entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside, whimpering as his tight opening parted and stretched.

He pushed it in steadily until the base was pressed against the cheeks of his ass. He was too horny to mess around. He needed a deep, dirty fucking and he needed it now. He paused long enough to allow his insides to adjust, feeling the tip of the shaft reach all the way to the core of himself. Then he slid it out and pushed it back in, this time activating the vibrator.

He cried out sharply, cursing, as the buzzing reverberated around the rim of his opening, spread through the inner muscles, and sent delicious vibrations that stimulated his prostate. He pushed his ass forward as he pressed the dildo in and the rubber tip brushed that sensitive place inside him. Quatre's world narrowed down and focused on the exquisite sensations between his thighs. Starbursts of light exploded behind his closed eyes.

Growling, the blond scrambled up onto his knees, the need to cum his only priority. He propped the base of the toy upright against the bed and rode it, rolling his hips obscenely and grinding the silicone cock into his body over and over. His cock and balls bounced with every rise and fall of his pelvis and he rubbed his hands over them. He slid his palm down the length of his shaft, his fingers curling around the base of his ball sac, and then back up again. He moaned in shameless abandon. His skin gleamed with a fine sheen of sweat. Filthy words bubbled between his lips as the building pressure began to concentrate on a single point inside his body, right where the tip of the vibrating dildo rubbed against his prostate. Then the apex blew apart and orgasmic ecstasy shot outward in every direction.

“Oh God, oh _fuck_ , _yesssss_ ….”

Cum shot from the tip of his cock and he tipped forward, unable to hold himself upright under the erotic onslaught. He held himself up on his hands and knees and sobbed through the delirious pleasure that threatened to overtake his conscience. His limbs shook and his opening squeezed rhythmically around the buzzing toy. His body quivered and rolled with every wave of his climax.

Within seconds, the white hot nothingness of euphoria began to fade and Quatre collapsed onto his elbows. The vibrations of the dildo now over stimulating his post-climatic body. His muscles jerked with spasms at the almost painful sensitivity and he quickly reached down to pull the toy away from his prostate and out of his ass. Cum was cooling on his chest and dripped from his softening penis onto the bed covers. He struggled up on unsteady legs and limped to the bathroom to clean himself up. He carried a wet cloth into the bedroom to wipe down the comforter. He’d wash it in the morning along with the dildo.

For now, he set the toy aside and drew the rumpled covers down before sliding underneath. He pulled the sheets and comforter up over his nude, sated body and clapped his hands twice, engulfing the room in darkness. A faint hiss alerted his groggy senses.

_“Thank you for that incredibly sexy show. I’m definitely going to have to watch you do that in person. I’ll bet it’s even hotter than watching through the vid phone.”_

Quatre froze, his body flushing with mortification.

“ _Trowa!_ You perverted _bastard!_ ”


End file.
